There are liquid cosmetic formulations having a high viscosity. Liquid cosmetic formulations having a high viscosity have various properties. Specific examples of such liquid cosmetic formulations include creamy compositions, jelly compositions and gel compositions. Examples of these compositions include a water-based liquid composition containing a water-soluble component in a medium composed of water, an oil-based liquid composition containing an oil-soluble component in a medium composed of a liquid oil or fat immiscible with water, and a mixture of these compositions (specifically composed of a water-based liquid composition and an oil-based liquid composition and provided as an oil-in-water or water-in-oil emulsion composition by the action of a surfactant). These compositions contain, as an active ingredient, for example, an oxidizing agent component, a reducing agent component, an alkaline component, or an acidic component.
In application of highly viscous liquid cosmetic formulations, two liquid cosmetic formulations having different properties may be used in combination.
Specifically, a curly hair straightening agent is a mixture of a highly viscous liquid cosmetic formulation containing, as an active ingredient, a reducing agent such as thioglycolic acid or cysteine and a highly viscous liquid cosmetic formulation containing, as an active ingredient, an oxidizing agent such as sodium bromate or hydrogen peroxide. A hair dye is a mixture of a highly viscous liquid cosmetic formulation containing, as an active ingredient, an alkaline agent such as an oxidation dye and a highly viscous liquid cosmetic formulation containing, as an active ingredient, an oxidizing agent such as hydrogen peroxide.
When such a curly hair straightening agent and such a hair dye are used, the intended effects (specifically, a hair dyeing effect and a curly hair straightening effect) are obtained by causing two liquid cosmetic formulations separately placed in their respective containers to react at an application site (specifically, hair). Thus, two liquid cosmetic formulations cannot be mixed in advance.
In addition, there is known a technique for improving the hair styling effect by mixing two highly viscous hair styling cosmetic formulations having different properties with the hands before use. Specifically, for example, a jelly-type hair styling cosmetic formulation that offers strong setting power and provides glossy hair and a wax-type hair styling cosmetic formulation with which hair end movement and hair bundles can be created freely and the hair can be reset are used in combination.
In the combined use of these two hair styling cosmetic formulations, these two hair styling cosmetic formulations are individually filled in their respective containers hermetically sealed with lids, such as tube-type containers or cup-type containers, and thus there is the need to perform a burdensome process of mixing the high viscous hair styling cosmetic formulations taken from the respective containers. In addition, there is another problem in that sufficient storage stability may not be obtained over a long period of time because the hair styling cosmetic formulations in the containers are exposed to the air in each application.
Therefore, the inventors of the present invention have studies the feasibility of filling an aerosol container with a mixture of two highly viscous liquid cosmetic formulations.
However, when two highly viscous liquid cosmetic formulations are mixed, there is a problem in that desired functions (effects) are not obtained because each liquid cosmetic formulation has a small degree of freedom in formulation design from the viewpoint of, for example, formulation stability of active ingredients and formulation stability of a base.
Specifically, there is a severe restriction on the formulation design of each liquid cosmetic formulation, for example, in combining the jelly-type hair styling cosmetic formulation and the wax-type hair styling cosmetic formulation described above and in combining a water-based hair treatment liquid cosmetic formulation with a high viscosity containing, for example, a hair protecting and repairing component and an antistatic component, which are water-soluble components, and an oil-based hair treatment liquid cosmetic formulation with a high viscosity containing, for example, a hair-texture improving component, which is an oil-soluble component.